The Roc Master
by Chepi-Yazhi
Summary: BeybladeYugioh Crossover. Includes slash, OC's and Kai traveling around looking for a missising cousin. Please RR
1. Default Chapter

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh Beyblade crossover. Pairings include:  
  
Kai/Rei  
  
Yami/Yugi  
  
Tyson/OC  
  
Tala/ I have no clue yet  
  
OC (Dasha)/ Clueless once again  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Prologue  
  
"NO," she yelled, desperately.  
  
"Enough Dasha," the blue haired boy grabbed her shoulders roughly, forcing her to stop and look him in the eye.  
  
"I am not afraid of them Kai."  
  
"Dasha, I will not allow them to kill you."  
  
"They won't find out, and even if they do they won't know it was me."  
  
"I'm not willing to risk that," a second boy, red haired, interjected quietly.  
  
"Tala, please, my place is here."  
  
"We'll find you once the Championships are over," Kai released his hold on her shoulders.  
  
"How can you ask me to leave Kai? We've worked so hard for this. Screw BioVolt, I'm a blader at heart, I can't just walk away from this."  
  
"You don't have a choice Dash."  
  
"You'll get another shot at the Championships."  
  
"Your sending me away from everything I've ever know."  
  
"You'll have Rocan with you."  
  
"I love you both so much," she threw her arms around the two boys, "What if I don't see you again."  
  
"You will," Kai said simply.  
  
"Dasha don't cry," Tala quickly wiped the tears off her cheeks and then held her in his arms, waiting.  
  
"It's time," Kai spoke up, as another boy approached them.  
  
The newest boy smiled at Kai, looked at Tala with a sort of confused expression, wondering who he was and what he was doing there, and nodded to Dasha, asking Kai, "Is this the girl?"  
  
"Yeah," Kai confirmed, he pulling the hood of Dasha's cloak up, so most of her face was covered.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Take her straight to the BBA. Don't let anymore else see you Rei, understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I-..Thank you," Kai whispered.  
  
Rei nodded and turned to Dasha, "Let's go." 


	2. Someday

Ch 1: Someday  
  
"How the hell did we wind up like this  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fists  
  
And unpack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been too much of this  
  
Don't think its too late  
  
Nothin's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
You're the only one who knows that  
  
Someday, somehow gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
  
We could end up saying  
  
Things we've always needed to say  
  
So we could end up stringing  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothin's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
You're the only one who knows that  
  
Someday, somehow gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
You're the only one who knows that  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothin's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
You're the only one who knows that  
  
Someday, somehow gonna make it all right but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
You're the only one who knows that  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
You're the only one who knows that  
  
I know you're wondering when."  
  
"You have a very pretty voice."  
  
Dasha inhaled sharply, and quickly whirled around, "Yami! You scared me," she spoke with a soft Russian accent.  
  
"Clearly," the ancient spirit smiled fondly at the girl.  
  
Dasha rolled her rose colored eyes at him, switching the radio off, "Where's mini you?"  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow, "If you're referring to Yugi, he's upstairs getting ready for school."  
  
Dasha smirked, "Can't say I missed that."  
  
"Dasha you don't look old enough to have completed school," the spirit teased.  
  
"I know," she grinned, "but where I grew up," her grin slowly faded, "school took time away from more important things so I was encouraged to complete it quickly."  
  
Yami nodded, not wanting to press the subject of Dasha's past, knowing it would only make her uncomfortable. Dasha tucked her light blue hair behind her ears, and quickly walked over to the door of the game shop, flipping the sign from closed to open.  
  
"I'm going to be late!" Yugi suddenly tumbled down the stairs, pulling on his shoes when he jumped up at the bottom.  
  
Both Yami and Dasha grinned at his entrance, "Nothing new there."  
  
Yugi stuck his tongue out at the pair, "Bye Dash, bye Yami," he grabbed his backpack, coat, waved and quickly disappeared out the door and down the sidewalk.  
  
"Game Shop, Dasha speaking," Dasha grabbed the cordless phone after two rings, jumping up to sit on the counter as she spoke, "Hey! How's the conference going?"  
  
"Is it grandpa?" Yami asked.  
  
Dasha nodded to him before continuing to speak, "I'm glad to hear that. No, you just missed him. Oh..Alright, I'll let everyone know. Goodbye now!"  
  
"Anything wrong?"  
  
"No, but there's a storm on the conference, grandpa's stuck in America for a couple more days. He said he'll call tonight with more details."  
  
"Okay, well, maybe we should get out some new magic and trap cards. We're running low on the shelves."  
  
"Yeah," Dasha nodded, "but first," she said grabbing the remote for the tiny television behind the counter, "let's see how the Championships going...Oh my god......" she spoke a moment later as the color slowly drained from her already pale face, "How the hell did we wind up like this?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Kai."  
  
"Hmm.What's wrong Tala?" Kai rolled over in his bed at The Abbey, turning to face the red head.  
  
"Do you-..Do you think Dasha was watching?"  
  
"We can only hope she wasn't."  
  
"You don't believe that though," blue eyes studied him.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Tell me did the right thing."  
  
"Tala, it may not feel like we did the right thing, but it was our only option," Kai eyes sparkled with regret.  
  
"I wonder where Mr. Dickinson hid her."  
  
"It's probably better we don't know...As long as it isn't here."  
  
"Are things ever going to be alright?"  
  
"Someday."  
  
"Someday," Tala repeated wistfully.  
  
"Someday," Kai said firmly, ".. Somehow... We're going make it all right......but not right now."  
  
"Do you think she's happy?"  
  
"Would you be?"  
  
"God, how the hell did we wind up like this?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
That's all for this chapter. This is not a song fic, but this chapter did have a lot to do with the song Someday by Nickelback. I love that song! I know this aren't really clear yet, but any confusion you might have should be cleared up soon. Your always welcome to voice questions in reviews (hint hint)  
  
Until my next update  
  
~Yazhi 


	3. All About Dasha

I realize many of you may not know what a Roc is  
  
It's a mythical bird, large enough to carry off elephants.  
  
E-mail me if you want more information and or pictures  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade OR Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Once again this is a Beyblade/Yu-gi-oh crossover which will include slash  
  
Pairings:  
  
Kai/Rei  
  
Yami/Yugi  
  
Tyson/OC  
  
Dasha/?  
  
Tala/OC  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ch 2: All about Dasha  
  
Yugi looked away from the couch, and back to Yami, "She's been like that since I left?"  
  
Yami nodded, "She turned on the television in the game shop, watched for a moment and then she came in here and hasn't moved since."  
  
Yugi looked back to Dasha's still form, sitting on the couch with a blanket draped on her lap, rose red eyes glued to the television screen, "What was she watching that upset her?"  
  
"Just the Beyblade Championships.."  
  
"Did something happen?"  
  
"I don't know..I don't know much about the sport..but."  
  
".But what?" Yugi encouraged, turning his eyes back to his dark.  
  
"The Russian team took two of the other teams.what are they called..bitbeasts?"  
  
"Yeah...what do you mean they took them?"  
  
"They defeated the American and Chinese teams, and then stole their bits.."  
  
"Is that cheating?"  
  
"I don't know.There's more."  
  
"More?"  
  
Yami nodded, "One of the members from the Japanese team defected to the Russian team."  
  
"No way..."  
  
"Yeah, it was the captain I think."  
  
"Come on," Yugi pulled Yami back into the game shop and picked up a magazine, "Let's give her some space. Which one was it?" he flipped through the magazine to a Bio page on all the teams competing in the World Championships. The page had a small picture and a paragraph about each player.  
  
"That one," Yami pointed to a picture of the Blade Breakers captain.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari," Yugi read aloud.  
  
"Hiwatari? Isn't that.."  
  
"Dasha's last name."  
  
"It say's here Kai's originally from Russia."  
  
"Dasha's from Russia too.. seems like a lot of coincidences."  
  
"You think they're related?"  
  
"It might explain how she knows so much about beyblading and why she's so upset," Yugi trained off.  
  
"Should we ask her?"  
  
"No. she's really private about her past. We should let her be."  
  
"No, it's alright. I should have told you from the beginning, especially when you trusted me enough to tell me about Yami's past and the Millennium Items. It wasn't that I didn't trust you..I just didn't want to think about it," Dasha stood in the doorway, a blanket pulled around her shoulders.  
  
"Dasha?" Yugi asked.  
  
Dasha nodded, "He's my cousin."  
  
".Your cousin?"  
  
She nodded, looking at the picture "Oh Kai, what's happened to you?"  
  
"Dasha?"  
  
"Yeah." Dasha sighed slightly, "Kai and I entered The Abbey around the same time. Our fathers were brothers.our parents were so close. They were coming back from St. Petersburg by train.there was an accident. Our Grandfather took us in.or you could say he left us at The Abbey."  
  
"What is The Abbey?"  
  
"It's a beyblade training center. I told you I was encouraged to finish school quickly...." Dasha glanced at Yami, "so I could spend more time on my blading. Kai and I were naturals.we were easily the best in The Abbey. Then one day.something happened between Kai and our Grandfather..and Kai left. I did not see him for a very long time. Without Kai around to stand up to him, things got very bad for everyone quickly. It was hell. Tala and I tried to protect everyone, but Grandfather never listened to me like he would Kai. He saw a lot of himself in Kai...Then a few weeks ago Kai was back, he had joined another team and was planning to be competing in the Championships. He hadn't contacted us because he was injured when he ran away from The Abbey and he didn't remember much of his past. He never told me how, but Tala and I always suspected Grandfather had something to do with it."  
  
Dasha gave a slight sob, "I missed him so much and then he was back so suddenly, but he really didn't remember me. Tala and I wanted him to come back to The Abbey, but he had a new team now and my Grandfather would have punished him very harshly for daring to run away in the first place. Tala and I didn't know what to do, we knew my Grandfather was planning to try and take over the world, but how could we stop him? If we threw the match.he'd kill us."  
  
"Us..wait..Dasha were you a Demolition Boy?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Ironic huh, but I was. Kai, Tala and I were the original Demolition Boys. I was supposed to compete in the World Championships and everything."  
  
"So what did you do?" Yami asked.  
  
"The boys were so scared. they couldn't eat or sleep.I knew I had to do something. So I stole some files that had evidence showing my Grandfathers plans including how he planned to rig the final match between us and Blade Breakers. He knew they were the only real competition for us."  
  
"How could he rig it?"  
  
"Well.Spencer is going to battle in the first match of the round to decide which team wins the Championships. Spencer has a water bitbeast, my Grandfather is going to make sure he battles in a water dish. I brought the files to the BBA in Moscow, but I knew it could take them awhile to verify all the information I had given them. Once Tala got wind of what I had done he was furious, he told Kai and we all met. I had no idea they were planning on smuggling me out of Russia or I never would have agreed to go. The information I had given the BBA, once verified, was more than enough to not only shut down The Abbey and my Grandfathers company BioVolt, but it would have my Grandfather and several of his associates put away for along time. If they found out I was the one who had stolen the files.Kai and Tala were sure I'd be long dead before the BBA could intervene. One of Kai's teammates brought me to the BBA office in Moscow. The BBA had someone bring me to Japan to meet with Kai's teams sponsor, Mr. Dickinson. The person I was traveling with changed to someone else once I reached Japan. He attacked me on the train to Tokyo...turns out my Grandfather had paid off a BBA official. He wanted to take me back to Russia, but I managed to over power him.I have no idea how, I was so scared," Dasha took a deep breath.  
  
"I jumped off the train as it was passing through Domino. I- I didn't know what to do. I had no money, no identification.just come clothes. It's just lucky I can speak Japanese. I was too scared to go to the BBA or even continue on to Tokyo to find Mr. Dickinson. I was walking down the sidewalk when I happened to come across one of the flyers from The Game Shop offering a job for an expert on Beyblades. The job came with a room so at least I wouldn't have to sleep on the street. I knew I'd get the job, hell beyblades are the only thing I know about. And the rest you know. I showed up here with all the other applicants, talked to you both a little, beybattled your friend..what was his name?"  
  
"Duke Devlin," Yami supplied smiling, "I can still remember the look on his face when you defeated him in three minutes."  
  
"Well, he is the best in Domino City," Yugi said, "I think he'd just gotten used to winning."  
  
"He has talent, but he's too quick to attack."  
  
"He knew there something special about you," Yugi said, "He told me you were too good to be unknown."  
  
Dasha smiled slightly, "Guess he was right."  
  
"I still don't understand what's happened to your cousin," Yami said.  
  
"Me neither," Dasha's smile fell, "this was never part of the plan. Kai was never supposed to go back to The Abbey." - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hope you liked it  
  
~ Yazhi 


	4. Up To Tyson

Thanks to my one reviewer.  
  
Hopefully more will appear?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ch 3: Up to Tyson  
  
"Kai."  
  
"..Hello Rei."  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"I know. I know you must be very angry with me, but please understand I only did what I did because I had no other choice," Kai took a deep breath; "I never intended to hurt you or any of the others."  
  
"This isn't about that," Rei said softly, a tint of hurt in his voice.  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
"I've been waiting to talk to you privately, but not about that. It's about that girl."  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"The one you asked me to take to The BBA, the one from The Abbey."  
  
"Dasha?"  
  
Rei shrugged, "I never knew her name. The BBA put her on a train for Japan so she could meet Mr. Dickinson in Tokyo before he came here. Kai.she never made it to Tokyo. The BBA has no idea where she is."  
  
"..What?"  
  
"They know she made it to Japan okay. She made it onto a train with a BBA official but neither of them have been seen or heard from. Neither of them got off at Tokyo. Mr. Dickinson has all BBA's offices looking for her and he checked with the police and the hospitals. No one can find her. Kai...I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh god," Kai ran his hands through his slate colored hair, "Dasha Oh god."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Dasha had barely moved or spoken since then. She sat in front of the television, eyes glued to the screen. She slept on the couch, if she slept at all. The boys couldn't tell. She ate if the put something in front of her and left to use the bath room. But other than that she was glued to the television. She was oddly silent as Kai returned to his team, and silent through all of his battle with Spencer. Just as she had predicted Spencer had a huge advantage with the water dish. During the third round of the next match, Yami and Yugi both jumped hearing her not only speaking, but yelling.  
  
"GO REI GO!!"  
  
Yami and Yugi both ran into the room, ignoring the customers in the shop, "What's happening?"  
  
"Rei's still going! He's going to win!"  
  
"Then the Blade Breakers will still be in the running?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yep," Dasha nodded quickly, "it'll be up to Tyson to stop Voltaire."  
  
"Voltaire?"  
  
"Voltaire... That's my Grandfathers name. Voltaire Hiwatari. It's going to be left to Tyson to stop him from taking over the world."  
  
"Who's Tyson battling?"  
  
Dasha's eyes flickered to the corner of the screen, and she sighed, "..Tala."  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"Tala's really..really," Dasha emphasized the word, "good."  
  
"You've seen him battle" Yami commented.  
  
"You could say that," Dasha began, "or you could say I taught him to."  
  
"I still don't understand..." Yugi trailed off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your cousin..he left the Blade Breakers..and then he went back?"  
  
"Something must have happened..Grandfather must have blackmailed him or something. He really cares for his team. He doesn't show it, but I've known Kai his entire life. I can tell."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I don't understand what Grandfather could blackmail him with? I'm not around, he can't hurt Tala, he needs Tala to blade for him..To his knowledge Kai doesn't care about anyone else. As for Black Dranzer...she's the only thing Kai was ever scared of. He'd never willingly accept her as a bit." Dasha's eyes went back to the Chinese boy blading.  
  
"Could your Grandfather have found out that Kai really does care about his team?"  
  
"Unlikely, Kai never shows his emotions, especially around Grandfather."  
  
"Dash?"  
  
"Yeah Yami?" she glanced over at him.  
  
"Yugi and I were talking..what are you doing to do once the Championships are over?"  
  
"I-.I don't know yet. I guess it depends on who wins."  
  
"Well," Yugi spoke up smiling, "we talked to Grandpa.you'll always be welcome here."  
  
Dasha smiled, "Thank you, I appreciate that."  
  
"Looks like the teams are tied again," Yami commented.  
  
"Come on Tyson," Dasha said, "it's up to you now." 


	5. Left to Tala

Thanks for the reviews Kate and Dark Angel  
  
As for Dasha..I already have a plan for her. Joey comes into the story a  
little later, but I had no plans for Seto to join, but if you'd like I  
could bring him in for a bit.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade OR Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Once again this is a Beyblade/Yu-gi-oh crossover which will include slash  
  
Pairings:  
  
Kai/Rei  
  
Yami/Yugi  
  
Tyson/OC  
  
Dasha/?  
  
Tala/OC  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ch 4: Left to Tala  
  
"Kai what are you doing here? You can't be seen with me," Tala hissed trying desperately to pretend Kai was not standing next to him.  
  
"Forget that Tala, Dasha never made it to Tokyo. She's missing."  
  
".Missing?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"We never should have trusted The BBA to hide her," the red haired Russian gritted angrily.  
  
"I don't know about that, but when the Championships are over I'm leaving."  
  
".....Leaving for where?"  
  
"I have to find Dash."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"You're going to have to stay here to help cleanup the after math."  
  
"Kai-"  
  
"Tala, you cannot win this match. You have to know that."  
  
"How the hell did we end up like this?"  
  
"Tala-"  
  
"I know. I guess I just hoped I wouldn't have to be the one to make the decision."  
  
"I won't let them hurt you."  
  
"I'm not afraid for me," Tala glanced at the rest of his team for a minute.  
  
"Tala," Kai grabbed his arm, "It's time to end this..For them."  
  
Tala nodded, "When you find Dasha."  
  
"You'll be the first to know."  
  
Tala nodded, and a moment later disappeared into the crowed, "I'm sorry this happened to you Tala. I'm sorry this decision has been left to you... I'm so very sorry," Kai hesitated and watched his friend fade into the crowed for a moment, before heading back to his team.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Once again Dasha yelling drew Yami and Yugi from the shop. They found her in the living room, jumping up and down in front of the couch, looking excited, confused and annoyed all at the same time.  
  
"What's going on??"  
  
"Look what Wolborg did!!"  
  
"What the hell is that?" Yami whispered.  
  
"I- I don't know. I've never seen anything like it before."  
  
"How's Tyson doing?"  
  
"He's doing okay, Tala will not win."  
  
Yami squinted at her, "You said Tala will not win..not Tyson will defeat him."  
  
Dasha nodded, "In a fair fight, who knows, but Tala's heart is not in it. He's making a show of strength, but he doesn't want to win."  
  
"He's going to let Tyson win?"  
  
"Not exactly, but he's not trying to win himself. He's certainly not going easy on Tyson, but if he really wanted to win..now that would be a battle."  
  
"Dasha..they're surrounded..in.is that some sort of globe of ice?" Yugi pointed out.  
  
"It's hard to explain..but I can tell from how Tala's battling. His heart isn't in it."  
  
Yugi looked downcast, "That's really sad."  
  
"How the hell did we end up like this?"  
  
There was silence for awhile; all three were watching the battle, until it finally ended. The entire stadium erupted in screaming; meanwhile seemingly oblivious to the noise, Tala walked over to Tyson, and the two boys shook hands. Tala glanced back at the Blade Breakers as he was walking back to his team, and he nodded. Kai had the faintest of smiles on his face, and he nodded back.  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"It's over...Tyson won."  
  
"That's wonderful news.right?" Yugi asked.  
  
"The world is safe from my Grandfather," Dasha's soft eyes noticed her Grandfather and several of his associates being lead out of the stadium seats by police. 


	6. Courage

Ch 5: Courage  
  
"Dash..."  
  
"Yami..."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"What's wrong," Dasha took off her headphones and sat up on her bed.  
  
"Yugi and I were talking....and we think it would be best if you tried to meet with Mr. Dickinson. Maybe he can tell you where your cousin is."  
  
"I don't trust The BBA."  
  
"I know you don't, if I was you I wouldn't either. That's why I'm offering to go with you. If we get into trouble I can always use my shadow magic."  
  
"You'll go with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Dasha hesitated for just a moment, "Alright, when do we go?"  
  
"Tomorrow, first we have to find out where this Mr. Dickinson is."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I'm telling you, he's looking for me!"  
  
"Miss.... Mr. Dickinson is a very busy man and I just can't be handing out his personal schedule to everyone."  
  
"I just want to know where he is."  
  
"Excuse me, sorry," a dark haired boy walked into The BBA, "can someone help me?"  
  
Dasha moved slightly away so she could mutter to Yami, "Why is this so difficult?"  
  
The spirit shrugged, "Want me to take it from her mind?"  
  
"And risk the wrath of Yugi? No thank you," Dasha teased.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" the same woman asked the boy.  
  
"I'm supposed to pick up a package."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Tyson Granger, it should be from Mr. Dickinson."  
  
"Just a moment Mr. Granger," the woman disappeared into another room.  
  
"I cannot believe this," Dasha said to Yami through gritted teeth.  
  
The woman returned and handed the boy a small package, "There are you Mr. Granger. Your still here?" the woman's eyes fell back on Dasha as the boy left, "I already told you I cannot tell you where Mr. Dickinson is."  
  
"This is what I get for trusting The BBA," Dasha snapped back at the woman, then turning to Yami she said, "We tried."  
  
"WAIT," the navy haired boy yelled running back into BBA, "you...you...you... I know both of you!"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Your winner of Duelists Kingdom," he pointed excitedly at Yami.  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
"And where do I know you from?" he questioned Dasha.  
  
"Wait a second," Dasha began.  
  
"Aha!" the boy pulled a small photograph out of his pocket, studied it, studied Dasha and then studied the photo again, "Yeah it's definitely you. Did you know the entire BBA is practically ripping Japan apart trying to find you?"  
  
"Yes I did actually," Dasha sent the woman at the desk a pointed look, "You're a Blade Breaker aren't you? .....It's Tyson right?"  
  
"Yeah, did you see me on TV?"  
  
"Yep..."  
  
"Cool. So why is everyone looking for you."  
  
Dasha smiled, but did not answer his question, "Can you help me? I really need to find Mr. Dickinson."  
  
"Sure I can," Tyson whipped out a cell phone and dialed quickly, "Hi Mr. Dickinson, this is Tyson. I'm fine....yes my vacation is going very well thank you. You know what girl everyone is looking for? Yeah. I found her in Domino. Tokyo? Okay, no problem. No I haven't heard from Kai, the only one who can get a hold of him is Rei. Bye Mr. D."  
  
"What do you mean if the only one who can get a hold of Kai is Rei?"  
  
"Kai disappeared after the World Championships....the only one who has heard from him is Rei. It's rumored he's out looking for a cousin or something. I can't believe that guy has family."  
  
Dasha and Yami both gave Tyson a weird look, but didn't reply, instead Yami spoke softly to Dasha, "I'll continue on with you, unless you wish to go alone."  
  
"Please...stay with me?"  
  
Yami nodded, "As long as you need me, I will be here."  
  
"Thanks Yami." 


	7. Yugi's Anger and Large, Beefy, Russian M...

I had no plan to bring Joey or Kaiba into this story, but if I request was made I would seriously consider it. As for Yami, he and Dasha aren't like that. I have a plan for Dasha, and if you think about it....it might come to you. Thank you for all my reviewers, keep it up! It means a lot. Enjoy.  
  
Ch 6: Large Beefy Russian Men and Yugi's Anger  
  
Kai walked in the rain. He was completely soaked, and his skin was going stiff, but he didn't really care. The cold didn't bother him like it did other people. A faint smile graced his lips hearing the ring of his cell phone.  
  
"Tala," he began in his native tongue, "I talked to you five minutes ago. Nothing has changed. I will call you when I find her."  
  
"....Uh Kai?"  
  
"...Rei?"  
  
"....Yeah."  
  
"...I thought you were someone else."  
  
"I was getting worried about you."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"In Japan.....where are you?"  
  
"I'm still staying at the apartment Mr. Dickinson got me in Tokyo."  
  
"...Alright."  
  
"...Rei?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So you're the King of Games huh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is too cool."  
  
"We should call home, let everyone know what happened," Dasha spoke up.  
  
Yami nodded, and taking out a cell phone, dialed quickly, "It's me. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Okay," he handed the phone to Dasha.  
  
Dasha smiled, "Hey mini-me. Yeah, everything's alright. We're headed to Tokyo. Okay. I'll call you soon. Thanks for letting Ya-..Yugi come with me," Dasha winked at the spirit, "Bye."  
  
"This is our stop," Tyson stood up.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hey Mr. D!" Tyson exclaimed sitting down across from the older man in small Tokyo restaurant.  
  
"Hello Tyson....and you must be Dasha?"  
  
"Yes..." Dasha and Yami both sat down, absent-minded scanning the restaurant.  
  
"I'm uneasy," Yami whispered to Dasha.  
  
Dasha nodded to him, but spoke to Mr. Dickinson, "I am relived to meet you at last."  
  
"I'll be back," Tyson headed to the rest room.  
  
"Was the documentation I sent helpful?"  
  
"Yes-" Mr. Dickinson began, but cut off when a rather large man approached their table, placing his hands on Dasha's shoulders.  
  
"I think it would be in your best interest to come with me," the man spoke with a thick Russian accent.  
  
"And I think," Yami began slowly, standing, "it would be in your best interests to back away from her."  
  
"And I think it would be in your best interests to sit back down, porcupine head."  
  
Yami smirked, as the man suddenly went flying across the room, Dasha raised an eyebrow, "Was that necessary?"  
  
"Yes," Yami said, noticing several other large, beefy, Russian men heading their way, "we've got more trouble."  
  
Dasha hesitated, looking at Mr. Dickinson, who spoke quickly "Run. I'll be fine, they're not after me. For god's sake, run."  
  
Dasha nodded, and they ran.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
K.H.  
  
As I send you this I can see the girl you're looking. Tokyo. She and the King of Games were running from four men. Per your request, I will not approach.  
  
D.S.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Dasha happened to look over her shoulder as all of the men chasing her in time to get hit in the forehead with a rock. She stumbled, but kept up with Yami, who in turn gave the men a look of rage, and suddenly blasted them backyards. Yami continued to run next to her, but his eyes gained a glazed over look. A moment later they cleared and Dasha spoke.  
  
"Yugi sensed you used your shadow magic didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's pissed isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He wants us to come home, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Dasha smirked, hailing a cab, "He's cute when he's mad."  
  
"He's cute all the time," Yami blushed, realizing he had said that aloud as she opened the door to the cab.  
  
"You two are too much," Dasha slid into the seat.  
  
"Please don't tell him I said that."  
  
"He isn't stupid; he sees the way you look at him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Dasha rolled her eyes, "Nothing." 


End file.
